Daddy! Dungeon
by Brunette Bulma
Summary: Sequel to Daddy! Bulma goes to meet Vegeta in Carson City. again kinky smut. M rated, kids don't read. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's the first chapter. Thank you so much guys for your lovely responses, I feel so happy. Thank you AnkSkywalker, SaiyanPrincessBB, Lov veggie, cs2, amand1183, LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, Jessica, SaiyansTrueBlood, darksaiyajin95, Siddy, nikki-michelle, and the guest reviewers**.

**To guest reviewer: Sorry, no Tights. Only Bulma. Are you suggesting a threesome?**

**To ****SaiyansTrueBlood: Hahaha. I'm melted by your unbound, un-gagged begging.**

**To ****amand1183: IDK! I'll try. This idea started as just a one shot/one time fantasy thingy. I'm not sure how I could make it a full length story. I'm open to ideas though.**

**Thank you; I love you all so much. :***

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Warning: M rated for sex so kids don't read please.**

Am I doing the right thing? The decisions I'm making, or made in the past, are they right? I kept asking myself as the light breeze coming through my car window did nothing to sooth my heated skin on my way to Carson City. I thought this over a lot. I didn't know what I was hoping to gain from this, well except from the amazing, mind blowing, heart stopping sex!  
He was not the boyfriend type; he was not the kind of a guy that I could take to meet my parents! I mean what would I tell them? "Hey Oka-chan, Otou-chan, this is my boyfriend Vegeta. He's very nice and rich and I like him a lot. Oh! And he bangs chicks for a living! Let's eat dinner, yay!"

A lot has changed since my encounter with Vegeta. I am single now. Yamcha broke up with me.  
After chichi's constant nagging I told her everything about Vegeta. As I was telling her, her eyes suddenly widened and she paled. She was looking past me. I followed her gaze and found Yamcha standing at the door of my apartment. He just stared at me; I could see the anger in his eyes trying to surface. He shouted at me in front of chichi. I only said Sorry. I didn't say anything like "it won't happen again" or "it was a mistake"; I didn't try, even a little to mend our relationship. He said he never wanted to see me again.

That was two weeks ago. I'm not sad at all…should I be? I was very close to pissing my pants in anticipation. I just hoped I reached there in time. I've never been to Carson City. But with the help of the GPS in my car I reached Hotel Red Ink without any difficulty.

The hotel was rather small; I didn't expect five stars or anything but still it was smaller than I imagined it would be. It was 3:38pm when I parked my car in the hotel's parking. I sat in my car as I got cold feet, again! I drove from Pasadena to Carson City just for this man and also the incredible sex! I was kinda getting scared. The first time was on my terms; I picked him up, it was my house and I had at least a little control. But now it was his territory, his terms and he was going to be in full control. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself. After inhaling for a bit I decided to go through this. I got out of my car and walked inside the hotel.

I wasn't sure what I should do as I walked inside. 'Am I supposed to wait for him or he's already waiting!' confusing thoughts filled my mind. I walked into the lobby and looked around for him.

"Bulma Briefs?" I was startled by a voice behind me. I turned around to find a bell boy looking at me nervously.

"Yes?" I answered curiously.

"This is for you ma'am." He handed me an envelope.

I was thrilled. 'Could it be another instruction from Daddy?'  
I couldn't help but ask though, "How did you know it was me?"

"You are the only person here with blue hair ma'am." He said awkwardly.

"Of course!" I shook my head. It was a silly thing to ask. I felt embarrassed.

He walked away after I thanked him and gave him a tip.

Inside the envelope, there was a key of room 243 of this hotel and a piece of paper with instruction written on it. I was so excited. I started reading impatiently.  
The instructions were simple. I was to go to the room and take off every bit of clothing I had, and blind fold, gag, and handcuff my hands behind my back. Then get down on my knees and wait for him. A wave of lust washed over me. I felt tickling in my clit. I grinned from ear to ear.

When I reached the room I was in for a surprise. The room was on second floor. It was actually a small suite. It had one bedroom, one living room, one dining room and a luxurious bathroom. It was beautiful.

After looking around I got down to business. I found everything I needed on the bed as per instruction. I took my knee length, black with white polka dot dress, my bra, panties off one by one.

As I reached for the gag I was yet again surprised. It was not a ball gag; it was a spider gag. It's a ring gag with hooks on the sides. I had to open my mouth wide to fit the ring inside; the hooks dug into my skin. Next I put the leather blindfold on and then handcuffed my hands behind my back.  
I got down on my knees beside the bed and waited for my master like a patient little slave.

I couldn't see, and didn't dare to move. I just sat there, waiting, nipples erect, and my mouth wide open. The hooks were preventing me from flipping the ring with my tongue in my mouth. As time passed, my drooling increased. Spit dripped down my chin and landed on my chest.  
The thought of bound, blindfolded and mouth forcibly open and ready for insertation, ready for my master's use made my pussy throb with desire. I took slow and deep breaths to calm my jumping heart.  
My pussy was drenched with hot, liquid passion. I waited what felt like a million years in anticipation but Daddy didn't come. I was getting anxious.

I was tired just by waiting. Suddenly I heard a faint noise. I hoped it was him. My heart jumped again. I knew my wait was over. My breathing increased. I smiled in my mind. I waited. I tapped my fingers on my back impatiently. I waited and waited but nothing happened. I didn't hear anymore sounds. I sighed and lowered my head miserably.

Suddenly I felt someone gripping my hair, pulling my head back and shoving something warm and thick in my forever waiting, gaping mouth. I cried out at the brutal force and in joy.  
I knew it was Daddy. I could recognize that dick anywhere even with my eyes closed. Just one taste in my tongue and my mouth knew it was its owner.

My mouth was slick with all that saliva I produced earlier. He drove his thick, long member in and out, his hip hitting my jaws with each thrust. His massive cock lodged as deeply as possible down my throat. My mouth was just another hole for his use. He thrust back and forth like lightning. Drool rained down out of my mouth. He pulled his shaft out and strode it right down and settled deep inside my throat. It was so deep in my throat that I could taste his balls on the tip of my tongue.  
His thick, long manhood jammed my throat cutting my air supply off completely. I started chocking. My nostrils flared; Tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt like puking. To prevent itself from gagging, my throat tried to swallow his length. My throat muscles started sucking him in and clamped around him.  
My eyes rolled into my skull behind the blindfold. I was at the verge of passing out.

I heard him grunting. And all of a sudden I felt my throat being flooded with hot, sticky seeds of my master. I had no choice but to swallow it all down as his cock was blocking the entrance my mouth. As I gulped down every bit of his gracious gift I felt his dick going limp.

I said "Thank you daddy!" as soon as he pulled his cock out of my mouth. But because of the gag, all I managed to do was sputter.

He took the blindfold off. I opened my eyes and looked up to him. He was smirking.

"Missed me whore?" Oh! How much I missed his sexy, gruff voice!

I nodded, laughing hysterically despite the gag. I was home.

**A/N: Ok guys, if you have a question, or suggestions or wanna correct a mistake, PM or Facebook (see profile) me or tell me in the reviews. **

**Vegeta: Daddy's back bitches! You better review if you like it; else I'll beat your ass raw! ;) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much guys for your lovely reviews. Thank you sorathestar, SaiyanPrincessBB, SasuSaku Lover 4 Life, Jamielee0408, LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, Angel, SaiyansTrueBlood, Jessica, darksaiyajin95, nikki-michelle, and the guest reviewer.**

**To sorathestar and SaiyanPrincessBB: There are at least 4 chaps. **

**To SasuSaku Lover 4 Life: Little C/G, idk if you'd like!**

**To SaiyansTrueBlood: Hope you like this bound and gagged chapter, lol.**

**To nikki-michelle: Chapter 2, yay! Hope you like it.**

**To LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: I'm sure he would, with pleasure. *wink***

**To darksaiyajin95: You're dark indeed! *wink***

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

**Warning: M rated for sex so kids don't read please.**

I was home. I was so delighted to see him once again. It felt like the sweetest dream anyone could ever had.

I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't realize he already uncuffed me and untied my gag and gave me an order. A sharp sting on my left cheek broke my daze. I winced at the blow.

Gripping my hair he pulled my head back, making me look at him

"I want you to listen when I talk to you slut." His voice menacing.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" I apologized.

He gripped my chin.  
"As I was saying, you made quite a mess on the floor. Clean it. Right now." He said pointing at the pool of spit on the floor.

He didn't give me anything to clean it with, I looked at him confused.

"With your tongue slut." He smirked.

My eyes widened in surprise and in little disgust. But I couldn't disobey him; I couldn't put an end to that.  
I stuck my tongue out like a dog and proceeded.

"Ass up, head down." He was barking order like a drill sergeant.

I put my ass and pussy on display as soon as I heard his command.  
I started licking my spit mixed with his cum off the floor. He pressed his foot on my back, crashing my breasts to the floor.

He walked behind me and a second latter I felt a sharp pain on my butt cheek. I screamed in pain. He whipped me again; it was a riding crop I could feel.

"Did I tell you to stop licking?" The blows still rained.

"Trust me slut, as long as you're with me, I'm gonna keep this little ass of yours cherry red." He chuckled.

My ass was on fire. Hot tears burned my eyes. I screamed at every blow but I didn't dare stop licking.  
After constantly whipping me for what felt like hours, he finally stopped. I never felt so much pain in my entire life. I was sure that I won't be able to sit for a week.

I panted. I felt something probing my pussy. I realized it was the crop. He pushed it inside my pussy which was already dripping wet. I couldn't believe that I got wet by that painful whipping. I was a pain slut after all. He fucked my cunt with it furiously. It felt so strange yet so good. It was nothing like a cock. It was like getting fucked by a knife, a dull knife. It scraped my inner walls as it went in and out. The friction was enough to push me towards my orgasm but not totally there.  
I whimpered, still licking. I licked the entire disgusting thing off the floor as he continued fucking me with the crop. I was getting frustrated.  
I couldn't help but beg,"Oh please Daddy! Make your whore come!"

I was answered by a harsh sting on my cunt. I let out a loud shriek as a wave of pain traveled through my vaginal lips.

He grabbed me by my hair and hauled me up.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak bitch!" He said squeezing my throat painfully enough to form a bruise.

"I'm so sorry Daddy!" I choked out.

"You better be!" He said still crushing my windpipe.

He loosened his grip on my neck and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Go wash yourself, you look disgusting!"

Keeping my head low I stepped towards the bathroom. Before I could enter the bathroom he was behind me in two strides. He grabbed me by my waist. My back pressed against his chest. He gripped my hair and pulled my head back. He pressed his mouth to my ear. His hot breath burned my already hot skin. My heart stopped, so did my breathing.

"And don't even 'think' about touching yourself!" He whispered sending shivers down my spine. I nodded releasing the breath I was holding.  
He pushed me inside closing the door.

I looked at myself in the full length bathroom mirror. My eyes were red-ish; mascara marks trailed down my cheeks, my lips looked puffy and red. Hair untamed and a light bruise was forming on my throat. To be honest I never looked more beautiful.  
I turned around so my back was facing the mirror. I craned my neck to see Daddy's work on my bottom. I gasped at the sight of my bright red ass. Small and thin welts covered my butt cheeks. I winced at the pain as I touched my ass.

I wanted to caress the bruises but I didn't have the luxury to spend time on that. I hurriedly washed the mascara and the cum and drool off my face and body.

I came out as soon as I finished. He was not in the bedroom. I heard voices in the living room so I walked up there. I was about to enter but stopped hearing another voice.

"Should I put it on the table sir?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah the table would be fine." I heard Daddy say.

After a minute or so I heard Daddy speak again, "Thank you."

I heard the door close. I came out of my hiding and entered.

Daddy was sitting on the couch.  
"Come here." He said, without even looking at me.  
I walked up to him. He brought his hand between my legs. He parted my folds with his fingers, checking if I had touched myself.  
He then ordered me to get down on all fours and I did. He stood up and brought his dinner plate from the table which the room service just sent. He sat down on the couch again. I was placed before him horizontally. I had a faint idea what he was trying to do but I wasn't sure.  
But as soon as he placed his plate and drink on my back I was more than sure. He was using me as his table. The thought of being used like a piece of furniture made me extremely excited.

I trembled a bit causing the drink spill a little.

"You worthless cunt! Can't you even stay still?" Daddy scolded me.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I apologized again.

His foot reached under me. He pinched my nipple between his toes painfully.  
I bit my lips hard to prevent myself from shaking or making a sound.

He chuckled loudly and enjoyed his meal. He would pinch my nipples now and then even if I was still, just to torment me.

He took his sweet time eating. After he was finished he got up and brought the other plate from the table. He kneeled down before me and placed the plate on the floor.

"Eat." The order was simple enough.

Just as I was about to reach the plate with my hands he slapped me hard. He gripped my head and pushed my mouth on the plate.

"Bitches don't use their hands, do they?" He mocked.

I shook my head. "No Daddy."

He stood up letting go of my head.

"Meet me in the bedroom after you finish eating." He commanded as he walked away.

I finished eating like a dog feeling awfully humiliated.

I saw him standing by the bed as I walked in. He motioned me to come to him. He ordered me to lie on the bed face down.

He got on top of me and tied my hands and elbows together behind my back. He then turned me over making me lie on my back. My hands agonizingly crushed under my weight.  
He pinched my jaws open and shoved a large amount of cloth in my mouth. He put duct tape over my stuffed mouth. He then parted my legs and pulled out a decent sized black dildo from his pant pocket. My eyes widened at its thickness. I instantly started to get wet. He smiled devilishly.

He pushed it inside me slowly and very carefully creating minimum friction. I cried out in frustration. He just smirked. Though at a snail's pace, he finally succeeded. He shoved the whole thing inside me without giving me any satisfaction. It stretched my cunt walls and made me feel full and stuffed. But it was far from enough to make me cum. I whined and he just chuckled.

He tied my legs and even my thighs together tightly so that the dildo didn't slip out. I was completely immobile. Daddy gave a small peck on the forehead.

"Good night slut." He said switching off the light. He lay down and turned away from me, completely ignoring me.

I wasn't ready to call it a night. It was easy for him to just lie down and sleep peacefully. He had a nice, long orgasm; my throat can vouch for that. But I didn't get my release; I was so close yet so far! He used me like I was nothing but a blow up doll. I couldn't do anything but just lay there, completely motionless and dead silent. I drifted off to dreamland thinking what the next day would bring.

'''''''''''

Chichi's dorm looked kinda different today as I walked towards her room. When did they paint the walls red?

Chichi answered after the third knock.

"Come in Bulma." She said opening the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was wearing tight, black leather pants and a red corset which barely covered her breasts. I stood there, my mouth opened, eyes widened and eye brows raised.

"Chichi?" I didn't know what to say or ask.

"Bulma close your mouth and just come in." Her voice was not polite.

I reluctantly did so. As soon as I walked in I wished I didn't.

There in the middle of her room, at the foot of her couch sat none other than professor Son, wearing nothing but a pair of tight hello kitty briefs and a collar.

"What the hell Chi! What did you do to Professor Son?" I yelled. Goku looked at me nervously.

"Come down Bulma! You are scaring my pet!" Chichi said in a disturbingly calm voice. She walked up to the couch and sat down. Goku started licking and sucking her toes shocking me further.

Pet! Did she just say pet? What the hell happened to her? Since when she's into kink?

"I didn't know you are into this!" I was completely baffled. I wanted to ask her so many questions.

Suddenly her room started rocking. I reached for the wall to steady myself.

"What's happening Chi?" I got no response.  
I looked at her direction but there was no sign of her or Goku.

The bright light dimmed little by little and the red walls darkened.

"Chichi?" I called out again but still no answer.

The rocking slowly eased my mind. I just closed my eyes, smiling, recollecting the images of Professor Son's hello kittyed butt!

**A/N: Next update will be in January cuz I have exams. Please don't kill me. And review review** **reviewwwwww!**


End file.
